Cinnamon Eclipse
by Ryuuza
Summary: Eclipse goes to wake his demon lord. Raenef sleeps and dreams and Eclipse is tempted... Cinnamon, anyone? Yaoi. Fluff. Lime.
1. Part 1

_Author's Note_: You couldn't imagine my shock when I, after reading the first two **Demon Diary** mangas and becoming instantly enamored of it [*cough* nice way of saying "obsessed"], came to fanfiction.net and discovered _no_ fanfics for it.  None.  Zero.  I was stunned, shocked, surprised, aghast, and all those lovely synonyms.  I mean, it may be a new manga only recently published by TokyoPop from Korea (rather than Japan) but it deserves some PRAISE.  And fanfics. ^_^.  So I decided to write one.  As evidenced below.

-If you haven't read at least the first manga, I'm not sure you'll understand…I don't know how good of a job I did in explaining the situation. *shrugs* But you can try reading the fic and leave me a review! *hinthint* And then go and read the _real_ **Demon Diary**.

-Inspired by **Eclipse** gum.  Do they have a Cinnamon flavor?  I was debating that with my friends today and well, it does now.  Heh.

_Warnings_: The fic is short, sweet, and absolutely pointless.  A definite PWP.  [Plot? What plot?]  Slightly fluffy, I guess.  Yaoi, definitely.  [If you don't know what this is…well, you can either read and find out or just, y'know, don't.  I refute all responsibility of the corruption of innocent minds.]

_Disclaimer_: **Demon Diary** is property of Lee Yun Hee, Kara, TokyoPop, Sigongsa, etc.  No profit is being made off this story.  [Unless someone wants to give me money just for the heck of it? *looks around hopefully*]__

**Cinnamon Eclipse**

_Part 1_

Eclipse had always wondered how Raenef—that is, _Lord_ Raenef, he corrected himself—would look with his silky golden hair down.  It would be past his shoulders, the demon of the third order mused, since it was long enough for Raenef to gather in his usual ponytail.

But Eclipse knew better than to let these thoughts distract him, though he did note that they were highly abnormal for him, who was usually more concerned with high-class political dealings or where next to terrorize and destroy hapless mortals.  Well, he _used_ to think about those heavy, deep-thinking topics, all up until the day he was assigned as the fifth Demon Lord Raenef's tutor.

He sighed.

Raenef…Lord Raenef was…well, he was something.  Eclipse wasn't quite sure what.  The young demon lord was fifteen and had been found by Eclipse in the South just a few months ago after the previous Demon Lord Raenef had been killed suddenly, leaving no heir.  The new Lord Raenef was young, inexperienced, and completely innocent to the ways of the demon world.  His wide green eyes often gleamed happily, matching the bright smile on his face that often sent Eclipse into periods of gloom.  How could he ever mold this spunky child into a demon lord that gleefully struck terror in the hearts of mortals, gaily wiped out villages with dark magic, and contentedly concocted schemes to take over the world?

But after spending more and more time with the new Lord Raenef, Eclipse had…taken something of a liking to him.  He shook his head quickly.  No.  He was Eclipse, the demon known best for his merciless cruelty during the Hangma War.  He was a demon that valued the time-honored roles of his ancestors; "Eminent and proud", as Lord Aureleid, supreme demon lord, had once said of him.  He, Eclipse, couldn't possibly be fond of his little lord…

Though Raenef _was_ unbearably cute with his bumbling attempts to learn proper demon lord etiquette.

Eclipse blinked.  Shook his head again.  No, not going there, not today, Eclipse.  He ran a hand through his long, ebony black hair and rose to his feet.  Picturing Raenef's bedchamber in his mind, he murmured, "Go."  With a slight breeze that wrapped around him, he disappeared.  When he reappeared, he was in a large room with arched ceilings and curling designs and large windows that let in the glow of bloody skies of dawn.  In the middle of the room sat a large canopy bed that was draped with curtains strewn with roses.  Sprawled across that bed, sheets strewn every which way, was his lord, happily glomping his pillow and drooling slightly in slumber.

Garnet eyes swept the scene and a small smile tugged at his lips.  Stepping close to the bed, he bent down and lightly tugged lightly on a lock of Raenef's bangs.  "Lord Raenef," he whispered, then increasing his volume, "Lord Raenef.  It's time to arise."  Unbidden, his gaze drifted across sun-kissed skin, pale in comparison to mortals, but on the darker side of demon skin tones.  Long lashes cast shadows on resting cheeks, making the demon lord appear even younger than he was, and so beautiful…

"Sire," Eclipse spoke again before his thoughts could wander too far.

Raenef mumbled in his sleep and flipped over on his back, flinging an arm out, and would have struck Eclipse had not quick reflexes drawn the demon back in time.  "Don't tell me he's dreaming about tomatoes again."  Eclipse sighed and bent down again, gently shaking his liege's shoulder.

"Cin…namon…"

Eclipse stared.

"Cinnamon," Raenef repeated.

"Lord Raenef?"  Eclipse wondered whether or not he really wanted to know… He sat down on the edge of the bed and peered down at his sleeping lord and that odd feeling he'd been getting lately settled comfortably in his stomach.  He shifted.

Raenef's tongue flickered out, licking his lips as a little mewl of contentment escaped.

The demon was stunned to discover that little action has shot a spark of electricity straight to his groin.  He stood quickly.  What on earth was he thinking?  This was the Demon Lord Raenef, his master, his charge, so innocent and so young… Though Eclipse, in demon years, was only twenty-three (but a quite impressive five hundred and forty nine in mortal years).

Eclipse's traitorous mind presented him with an image of Raenef, gorgeous hair down and disarrayed, slick against his head with water dripping down his bare chest.  He had to suppress a groan as the blood in his head adventured to more interesting areas.  His long, slender fingers clenched into fists as he tried to free himself from the grasp of that inviting picture.

And just imagine being able to trails his fingers along that smooth skin, tracing patterns, dipping and discovering…his lips doing the same, tongue flicking out to taste… Eclipse couldn't contain the small moan that escaped his lips.

_Insane_, he thought to himself.  _You're insane_.

But…maybe…maybe just this once, and no one would ever know.  He shifted again uncomfortably, disarranging his long robes so the ash gray folds of silk caught the ruddy glow of the sunrise, and slowly lowered his head to within inches of Raenef's face.  Then he hesitated.  But countering his doubts were very insistent parts of him that were clamoring to be heard, and finally, haltingly, Eclipse placed his hands on the bed on either side of Raenef's frame, and brushed his lips across his little demon lord's lips.

Soft.  Silken.  Warm.

Bliss.

Eclipse drew back when he regained enough of his senses to realize that this wasn't helping his immediate condition.  That was when he noticed that crystal green eyes were peering sleepily into his.

He drew in a sharp breath.  "Raenef."

Raenef blinked drowsily, his tongue peeking out to lap at his lips again, as if testing for a taste of Eclipse.  Then his eyes focused on the demon above him.  Eclipse discovered that he could still blush.

Then Raenef opened his mouth and said one word:

"Cinnamon."

_More notes_: This could stand as a one-shot, but I'll probably make it a two-parter.  The second part will be, if not a lemon, at least lime-ish.  And for anyone interested, my friends and I have squickily defined oranges as multiple-partners. *snicker* Because every citrus fruit deserves its own hentai meaning.  ^_~. Review!


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note_: Thanks to all reviewers!  Especially of those of you who corrected Raenef's hair color… I don't know, it was so weird; I knew his hair was blonde because I _had_ read DD2, but for some reason, it was just one of those moments when all intelligence flees my head and I stare at the pretty cover of DD1 and think, aww blue hair!  Yeah…^^;; So, gomen for the mistake, but it's all fixed now!

-Oh and I take it back, there were DD fics under Misc. if you searched for "demon diary" by summary, but now it's got its own special category! *cheers*

-Because I've yet to venture into lemons (or oranges for that matter) this will be left a lime.  I'm tempted to write another DD fic though, perhaps a little more explicit, so all lemonade will be sold at that sidewalk booth. *nod* 

-Grapefruit: the "lemon" version of an orange.  Graphic.  Explicit.  [Right…*shrugs* why not, if I'm making these things up lolz]

_Warnings_: Marshmallows and limes.  [Translation: fluff and um…yaoi…right…k…] I repeat, I refute all responsibility of the corruption of innocent minds.

_Disclaimer_: **Demon Diary** is property of Lee Yun Hee, Kara, TokyoPop, Sigongsa, etc.  No profit is being made off this story.  [But donations to the Mei-chan Needs Money To Support Her Anime Obsession Fund are always welcome!]

**Cinnamon Eclipse**

_Part 2_

Fading moonlight frosted the room with an ethereal glow and a sweet breeze whispered through the room, teasing the hangings on the bed and kissing the skin of the two occupants.  Shadows clung to the walls of the expansive room like a dark veil, shying away from the windows that let in the approaching dawn.  All was silent in that surreal atmosphere, save for the whisper of leaves outside in the cool night.  Inside the room, demon and his lord exchanged long, wary glances.

Eclipse was the first to break the odd, unearthly silence with an embarrassed cough.  Could Raenef have realized what he had done?  Part of him fervently hoped not, for…well, if his partiality to his liege were known, Eclipse would be promptly replaced in the instruction of Lord Raenef, and his heart was protesting that possibility vigorously.  On the other hand…Eclipse couldn't help wondering how his demon lord with the angelic looks would respond to an advance like that.  Surely that wasn't hope blossoming in his heart…?

"Eclipse?" Raenef murmured, raising a hand to rub sleepily at his eyes.  He peered up at his tutor, who seemed to be…_blushing_…?  Raenef wasn't sure, for long strands of inky black flowed forward to hide the beautiful face.  The young lord felt a flutter in his heart, but he bit his lip, scolding himself.  This little "crush" he had developed on the older demon was hindering his judgment, twisting reality until his wistful heart was satisfied.  Slowly he sat up, eyes still on Eclipse.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sire, but it is time to arise," murmured Eclipse, bowing his head and fighting to hide his response when Raenef had caught his lower lip between his teeth.  He straightened at an angle so he was no longer looking at Raenef directly.  "I'll leave now."  He pictured his own chambers in his mind and said curtly, cursing himself, "Go."

"Wait!"  Raenef reached out instinctively when Eclipse had made to leave, and his hand tangled in the other demon's hair, golden skin against jet black, and he felt himself being swept along with Eclipse, a sensation Raenef had long become accustomed to as his mode of transportation within these palace walls.

When Eclipse appeared in his bedroom, he felt a heavy weight on the back of his head…something was in his hair, he realized, and at the same time saw a mass of blonde hair and white sleeping robes tumble onto his bed.

"Raenef!"

Raenef looked up, a sheepish smile on his face, a little guilt lurking about the corners of his mouth.  "Hi Eclipse."  He looked around him curiously.  "So this is your bedroom, huh?"  He smoothed his hand over the soft, silken sheets that covered the bed, then started.  "They're crimson!"  He lifted wide eyes up to his tutor.

Eclipse shifted uncomfortably, and then shrugged.  "They match my eyes," he muttered.

A smile lit up the demon lord's face.  "They do!" he cried happily, latching onto Eclipse's arm and enthusiastically pulling him closer.  "I wanna see!"  Eclipse stumbled at Raenef's insistent tugs and landed rather ungracefully on the bed next to the blonde who immediately thrust his face into Eclipse's, carefully studying the color of his eyes across the three inches of space separating them.

Eclipse's breath caught in his throat.  They were so close…he could see every long lash framing Raenef's eyes, could see the creamy smoothness of the skin he longed to stroke… He could feel his lord's warm breath against his skin, feel the hands he wanted all over his body clinging to his arm, see the lips he wanted to caress again so close… Eclipse closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed, battling the urge to grab Raenef.  No.  He couldn't.

Could he?

No…he was Eclipse, fourth-ranked demon in the world.  And Lord Raenef was his master.  He couldn't risk being replaced and…perhaps, never seeing Raenef again.

The bed shifted and he froze when he felt a gentle hand touching his cheek.  Cautiously, he opened his eyes.  Raenef was kneeling above him, face close, a question in those endless green depths that were his eyes.  "You're…so pretty, Eclipse," he whispered and slowly, haltingly, lowered his mouth to Eclipse's much in the manner that Eclipse had done to him mere minutes ago.  Eclipse's heart raced and he struggled to say something, do something to stop Raenef but…this was everything he'd been waiting for.  How could he fight it?

Shock and disbelief and hesitancy cast away like corruption shed its mantle of morals, Eclipse leaned into the kiss, taking dominance away from a willing Raenef.  He slid his tongue along the blonde's lips and Raenef eagerly parted them, innocent but eager, welcoming the invasion.  Hands slid up Raenef's arms, long fingers pressing into the soft white fabric of the sleeping robe and urging the younger demon closer.  Raenef helped enthusiastically, going limp and falling onto Eclipse's chest, causing Eclipse to break away and gasp at the sudden weight.  But at Raenef's impatient wriggles, Eclipse smiled and captured the demon lord's lips again.

Raenef squirmed against Eclipse, eliciting a moan from the demon, and feeling a quickening of his own body, arched and rubbed his hips against Eclipse's in an attempt to relieve some of the friction.  "Eclipse," he gasped.  The demon responded by pulling him closer and pressing hungry kisses up and down his neck.  Raenef couldn't help the mewl of pleasure that escaped him.

Eclipse pulled back slightly, looking his beautiful lord in the eyes.  "Is this," he kissed him swiftly again, "okay?"  His body would complain loudly if he stopped now, but his heart wouldn't be able to continue if this wasn't what Raenef wanted.  He lifted and hand and gently brushed back the straggling gold strands that had fallen into his liege's eyes.  "Raenef?"

Dazed green eyes peered down into his.  "Yes," Raenef replied, his voice full of need.  "Eclipse," he cried, moving against the other demon again, trying to recapture the sensation.  "I-I…" He slid his hands along the bared skin of Eclipse's chest, marveling at the strange warmth, his fingers seeking and exploring… "Please," he whispered desperately.  Then he moved.

Eclipse gasped again as Raenef abandoned the use of his fingers in favor of his mouth and tongue.  Moist wetness trailed down his chest and in intricate patterns to his bellybutton.  "Rae—" he managed to get out, knowing that if his demon lord went any lower he'd discover the hard and undisputable proof of Eclipse's desire.  But he lost control of his vocal cords when Raenef's wandering hands brushed against his erection.

"Aaah!"

Raenef's expression was a combination of curiosity mingled with lust.  Heady with the power that he could reduce the great Eclipse to nonverbal moans, he slid back up Eclipse's body to whisper hotly, "Teach me, Eclipse."  His hands found Eclipse's hardness again, rubbing, teasing, even as his own body jerked in response.  "Teach me everything you know."

One look at the slow burn in those intense eyes, not as innocent as they had been only hours before, but knowing now, of passion, of need, of the things that could be done to worship each other's bodies… Raenef was not so young as he had been fifteen minutes ago.

"_Eclipse_," he pleaded, the fire in his eyes melting into the surefire puppy-dog expression.

Eclipse smiled.  He was not so young.  But he was still Raenef.  He cupped that beloved heart-shaped face in his hands, holding it steady and trying to keep his heart at the same tempo, despite the distracting play of Raenef's fingers.  "I'll teach you everything," he promised, and let his lord's desperately seeking lips find paradise against his.  

The gentle breaking of the dawn was broken by moans and gasps of pleasure, of tangling limbs and heads flung back in bliss, of sweat and tears tracking down heated flesh…of fulfillment being found.  The stars twinkled faintly in the dusky canvas of the sky, and gray light outlined the lovers' forms mistily.  And when it was all over, and Raenef was draped across Eclipse, his head tucked in the crook of the older demon's neck, soundly asleep, Eclipse threaded his hair through his lord's loose golden hair and smiled to himself.

He had finally gotten to see Lord Raenef with his hair down.

Raenef, who was actually not as asleep as Eclipse believed, but only on the verge of dreamland, smiled his own private smile that was hidden in the mass of his lover's hair.  He licked his lips.  

Just like in his dreams, Eclipse tasted like cinnamon.

Across the courtyard, in another wing of the palace, Erutis and Chris contemplated each other in the early morning.  "Your face is tomato red," Erutis informed the priest.

"So's yours," Chris shot back.

The knight rubbed her hot cheeks, embarrassed.  She cast a cautious glance out the window and across the courtyard before turning back to Chris, who was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground as if it contained Rased's holy scriptures.  "D'you think we should tell them that Eclipse should really close his drapes at night?"

_Owari_

_More notes_: Yay, done!  You know what's sad?  I wanted to make Eclipse have pretty violet eyes [because all the best anime characters have violet eyes(!): Nuriko, Duo, Mitsuru, Kenshin, Kamui, Plum] but on the cover of the second DD book they give him garnet eyes.  Okay, so on the back it's brown, but who really wants brown sheets, y'know? ^____^. *cheeky smile* So, yeah.  I am considering another DD fic…but ah, we'll get there later… Anyway, um, right…review please?  Glomps from Raenef if you do!


End file.
